There has been conventionally such a problem in the salesroom of foods in supermarkets and department stores that there are persons who peel off the pressure-sensitive adhesive price label of lowered price from the foods on sale nearing eatable limit and replace this price label with the price label of foods of normal price and purchase the foods at a cheaper price.
Therefore, a label for preventing re-pasting which is easily known to be the peeled label after peeling and re-pasting the label on other goods, or a label which cannot be re-pasted is required and such a label has been put to practical use. However, there are problems that these labels for preventing re-pasting are expensive, an adhesive remains on the peeled surface and sticky to the touch, or dusts are adhered on the surface.
For solving this problem, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 99377/1996 discloses a method of manufacturing a label for preventing re-pasting, which label satisfies the equation c<a<b, taking the force required to peel off a first layer from a second layer by a peeling agent as a, the adhesive force of an adhesive layer with the material to be adhered as b, and the force required to peel off a peelable sheet from the adhesive layer as c, and the method comprises (a) a step of forming an adhesive layer on a peelable sheet, (b) a step of laminating a peeling agent layer containing a wax on one main surface of a first layer, (c) a step of forming a second layer on the surface of the peeling agent layer of the first layer, and (d) a step of superposing and laminating the surface of the adhesive layer formed on the peelable sheet and the surface of the second layer laminated on the first layer. However, this method is not only complicated but also inferior in water resistance when paper made of pulp is used as the surface material of the first layer, so that the surface material is easily broken and peeled off from the material adhered when it is brought into contact with water. Therefore, this label is not suited to be a label for a sealed vessel containing water, e.g., pickles, tofu (bean curd), konjak (devil's tongue), etc.
Further, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 258476/1998 discloses a method of obtaining a film for a label to prevent re-pasting which is excellent in water resistance comprising a fusion-laminated base layer (A) comprising a thermoplastic resin film having a thickness of from 10 to 500 μm and a backing layer (C) on the front surface and back surface of a peelable surface layer (B) comprising a thermoplastic biaxially stretched film containing from 10 to 80 wt % of an inorganic fine powder and from 90 to 20 wt % of a thermoplastic resin. The base layer (A) and the backing layer (C) of the easily peelable laminated film obtained by this method can be easily peeled once peeling starts, but it has been found that a specific process, e.g., cutting a notch or a slit only on the backing layer (C), is necessary to surely start peeling.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to solve the problems of background techniques and provide an easily peelable laminated film having very excellent characteristics.
That is, an object of the present invention is to provide an easily peelable laminated film which is excellent in water resistance as a base material for concealing seals and labels for preventing re-pasting and which requires no specific process to start peeling.